


in peace, in love, in the final journey

by thelittlefanpire



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Angst, Bellamy Blake Deserved Better, Canon Compliant, Episode: s07e13 Blood Giant, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlefanpire/pseuds/thelittlefanpire
Summary: a blessing for Bellamy Blake*7x13 spoilers and post-canon dreams*
Comments: 30
Kudos: 47





	in peace, in love, in the final journey

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and simple, but it’s my love letter to Bellamy and to all those who loved him too.

_**in peace, in love, in the final journey:  
**_a blessing for Bellamy Blake 

* * *

Bellamy took his last breath on the hard floor of the Primes’ palace. There was a hand pressing down on his chest but he didn’t know who it belonged to. He only knew that it didn’t belong to _her_. Clarke had run into the closing green light of the Anomaly as fast as she could, leaving him to die right there—all alone. 

But there wasn’t time to take that all in. There wasn’t time for a parting word from anyone who was left to speak over his body. And there wasn’t time for his life to flash before his eyes before the darkness bloomed and his eyes closed. He was met with a bright, white light. It surrounded him, pressing down on the bullet hole in his heart, and filling it with its light. Time, space, and his very existence seemed to cease.

As quickly as he died, Bellamy was immediately sitting upright in a golden field. Long stalks of wheat blew against an unfelt wind. As he blinked, the wheat stilled and he felt warm but comfortable. He looked down and saw that his long Disciple robes were removed, leaving him only in a white t-shirt and pants. There were no bloodstains on his chest, he noticed when he looked over himself, and then his eyes darted back up and around wildly at his surroundings. 

The field stretched on as far as his eyes could see. Gold rolled on and on in every direction. The sky above him appeared to reflect the ground below, bathing him in a strange gilded light. The light caught on two blurry figures in the distance that came into focus as they moved toward him from the west. Bellamy stood up and watched them carefully. He felt nothing but peace as they approached. 

With arms slung over the others’ shoulders, Monty Green and Jasper Jordan smiled brightly as they skipped right up to him. The long, lanky young man from his past and the old man who got his happy ending. 

“Welcome to the Other Side!” Jasper’s voice echoed loudly around the field and he raised his arms wide. Bellamy’s eyebrows shot up into his curls, but he accepted it, and the hug the duo engulfed him in. It felt solid, bringing him more into this unknown world. 

“You did the best you could, Bellamy,” Monty whispered in his ear. The finality of his words hit the very core of Bellamy’s soul. _He was dead._

“This is it?” Bellamy questioned. He began to remember his last moments. Pleading with Clarke and trying to convince her that he could protect Madi—that he could save them. All mankind. “Transcendence?”

The aloof pair stared blankly at him and neither one seemed to have an answer to his questions. Monty slowly pointed out into the field and Bellamy followed his hand until he spotted Harper McIntyre. She was gazing at something with the loveliest smile on her face. Bellamy looked, but couldn’t see what she saw. 

He wanted to shout and get her attention, but there was movement behind Monty and Jasper. Three men were walking across the field in his direction. His mouth fell open in surprise, but he knew each of their distinct strides like the back of his hand. 

The guilt...the resentment...the regret...he felt none of the things he expected to feel at the sight of them. Marcus Kane smiled, Thelonious Jaha nodded, and Charles Pike placed his hand on Bellamy’s shoulder. 

”We’re so proud of you, son,” Kane said with Jaha and Pike at his sides. They were the men Bellamy had followed. The men that were like fathers to him, the only ones he had ever known. And now they were welcoming him into something that felt like home. Bellamy smiled at them all.

They stood silently, letting the wind blow through the grass. The others stared off into that place Bellamy couldn’t see yet. 

“So, you didn’t even kiss her?” Roan kom Azgeda’s slow voice teased from somewhere behind him and he turned to see him with Lexa kom Trikru, who was chuckling at the inside joke. The two Grounders walked up to him. Roan burst into laughter at Bellamy’s confused eyes and Lexa wore a knowing smirk until the laughter quieted. 

In the golden field, farther off in the distance, the soft brown curls of the woman he once loved bounced in step with her quick advance. Bellamy left the others and rushed towards her. 

“I’m so sorry. You didn’t deserve—“ Gina Martin placed a single finger over his lips to silence him. She shook her head and gave him a watery smile. 

“I told you not to be a hero. And you went and became the bravest damn one I’ve ever seen.” 

”Is this real?” He rested his forehead on hers. She was warm and soft and still so full of light. 

“It is.” 

Bellamy sighed and pulled away from her when he felt another presence. Lincoln kom Trikru was standing still, not taking his eyes off the place Harper was staring at before. The tattoos along his back, neck, and torso stood out against his tan skin. He was relaxed in his stance but looked like he was ready to spar at any moment. 

“If death has no cost, life has no worth,” he repeated the words he had spoken to Skaikru long ago. The words Lincoln and Bellamy had learned from the cold, cruel ground. And he asked Bellamy, “Was it worth it?” 

Bellamy didn’t know what his death cost the ones he left behind, but his life had been worth it, hadn’t it?

Aurora Blake suddenly stumbled up the hill. Bellamy ran to his mother, reached out his hand to steady her, but she swatted his helping hand away. “You don’t have to protect anyone anymore. It’s not your responsibility.” 

She smoothed down his shirt and patted his chest, leaving her hand to rest on his heart. It was still beating with the gaping hole that ached at the thought of all the weight he carried and how he was now finally able to lay it all down. 

More and more people started to crowd the golden field around him. Shaw and Diyoza were with the prisoners of Eligius, who were finally free. His last friend and the Bardo Conductor, Doucette, held out his arms to him. The people from the Ark, the Grounders, and the ones from other worlds altogether that Bellamy hardly knew came together in that field of gold. Bellamy saw Finn, Fox, Atom, and Charlotte. So many of his Delinquents were here. 

He searched for one more face in the crowd and landed on his dark features. Wells Jaha. He was walking away from him. Walking slowly to that edge of the unknown, beyond what Bellamy could comprehend. 

“What do we do here?” Bellamy called to him. Wells’ back tensed and straightened. Bellamy felt the hairs on his own neck stand up at the words he felt were forming in Wells’ mouth. 

“Whatever the hell you want,” Wells smirked and continued walking to the edge of the field.

Bellamy rolled his eyes and went to turn back to Gina and the others, but his eyes caught on something in the beyond. A force so strong pulled him to where Wells stood. He could see it now. The Earth, in all her glory, laid beyond the fields of gold. 

The blue and green swirled brightly until Bellamy zeroed in on the ground. He first heard the familiar heartbeat of the sister who grew from under the floor, led an underground people, and found her redemption and reconciliation. Her face fell at the sight of who all had landed on earth and who hadn’t, causing her sorrow to fill to the brim. Bellamy could hear the crumbling of her soul and he wanted to gather up all the pieces, but he couldn’t. She wasn’t his responsibility. 

Then he could feel the tenacious warrior who continued to fight for what she believed in. That resolve sat deep in her bones. Thankfully, she was surrounded by the ones who cared so deeply for her. It was the best he could hope for. 

And finally, he saw a gold figure, one to rival the fields around him, and whose shoulders were hunched. The blonde of the princess’ crown hung low as she stood in heartbreaking awe of their old world. She was still bearing it all for her people, but Bellamy couldn’t be there for _her_ anymore. She made sure of that. 

He now understood what the others were looking at—their loved ones. Harper was watching over Jordan, Lincoln had his eyes on Octavia, and Wells was following his best friend. 

“You’ll wait for her with me?” Wells asked him. 

“Yeah,” Bellamy said, turning to look at the young man who stood beside him in the field of gold and then back down at the ground beyond to the broken half of his soul. “I think I will. She’ll need forgiveness and I can give her that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Bellamy Blake,
> 
> In peace, may you leave this shore.  
> In love, may you find the next.  
> Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey to the ground. 
> 
> May we meet again.


End file.
